Binge Eater Rize
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: Kamishiro Rize. Voracious. Independent. Unmotivated. Bored. Strong. Loves food. Some would consider her a sadist and she could be arrogant. The individualistic girl was quite similar to the one in the tale, but they weren't the same. SI/OC-Reincarnation! Manga Spoilers! Adopted by Egnaro.
1. Fate

**CHAPTER ONE: Fate**

She didn't believe in fate. Anyone living to _fulfill_ their destiny was an idiot. Simple as that. Even if fate were to exist, it didn't mean that individuals didn't have their own free will. So if someone were to act on their own accord it would be their _fate_ anyway. The whole concept was little more than arbitrary thinking. As many things in the world, it couldn't be proven or refuted. It was why she didn't waste her time thinking about such things.

Until that day.

From that day on, the concept would pass her mind more than ever before. How couldn't she? It was laughable. Kamishiro Rize had died and been reborn as the character she shared a name with. Well, the name given to her upon her rebirth wasn't really Kamishiro Rize, but there was no refuting she had been born as the binge eater ghoul of Tokyo Ghoul. Kamishiro Rize was just conveniently the name she gave herself after a certain incident which she didn't currently want to think about—though, the kanji had been a little different. Her appearance, the fact she was a ghoul, and her kagune didn't leave room for any other reasoning.

It was a sick joke.

She was supposed to be dead, not some fictional character. For the most part she discarded this information. Real or fake, she was there. She'd continue on with her life. For the most part she didn't think about fate or the unnaturalness of it all. Fate was cruel if it existed. This life certainly wasn't happier than the last. Rize wondered if she was doomed to a tragedy. This life was probably going to be worse than the last. At least her existence wasn't illegal in her last life. But at least she had strength in this life. Maybe a trade-off? But that wasn't right. She'd been strong in her last life. At least physically.

Speaking of which, her transitioning to a ghoul's life wasn't so bad. Her father had fed her humans from a young age. Of course, there was much hesitance at first. She didn't like talking about internal organs. It was sickening. Much more when it was something that resembled her form. A human as she'd once was. But once she finally tasted it, and its deliciousness, and with a bit of time, she'd gotten over it.

Why should she give up eating for them? She owed no one anything. Much less those who ostracize her. Oh, there were plenty of ghouls who erred her just as much. She'd eaten a few of them too out of contempt. Humans and ghouls, she really couldn't care less which she killed. Of course, the ratio between humans and ghouls she has eaten weren't even comparable. Humans were much more delicious. Ghouls tasted gross. At least the ones she's eaten. Perhaps it was all about the physique and kagune. She could have just eaten rotten ghouls.

The world was a terrible place. An endless cycle of pain and hardships. Life wasn't fair nor would it ever be. The world could die for all she cared. It was a conclusion she reached a long time ago. There was no black and white, right and wrong, only opinions and those with power or moral support to be the winners of the natural hierarchy to enforce their views. A world where people think you abnormal for being different. A world that deviants will always be ostracized and tormented, sometimes without even noticing it. So no, she had no care for the world. There was only herself. It was part of the reason she was ferociously independent. That and in her past life for several crucial years of her life, her parents had opposite schedules than her giving her a lot of alone time. Moving a lot also minimized any chance of friendships, and even then they had usually been shallow relationships.

It was just her.

Rize would always be alone.

Partially by choice. Partially by the pressure of society.

And while she was against murder in her last life, it had become a necessity in this one. That last little push drove to desensitize the past the last bit of conventional morals people lived by.

Starving sucks. Why should she starve herself just so someone could live a while longer. It was their own fault for trusting her. But people always had trusted her didn't they. High expectations and delusional. As if getting good grades meant she knew everything; and the moment you don't know something they treat you like a failure, and you outlive your usefulness. That because she was more willing to do things and had motivation meant that she was a pawn or the king—neither appealing when you're a different piece. That because she could play devil's advocate in debate, regardless of personal beliefs, that she was a monstrosity and threat to civilization.

Yes, killing for food was almost like a game now. Sure there was the fact that you needed to kill and eat someone without getting caught, but she took more pleasure in _how_ and _who_ she ate. She had preferences. She preferred someone easy to tear and chew. But in the end food was food. She'd easily sacrifice a bit of the taste if she meant she could watch them squirm. To see the hopelessness in their eyes. That the _law _and _goodness_ they saw in the world would disappear and face the harsh truth. Egocentric and arrogant people were also fun. For the almighty to fall to no power. To recognize how _powerless _they are. The psychology thrill of the moment gave her the most pleasure. It always gives her an adrenaline rush.

More so, she loved destroying peaceful lives. Those who only know of love and happiness. Those who knew nothing of loneliness and suffering. It was probably out of envy, but she would never admit it. The rush it gave her made her feel so alive. A sense of being.

* * *

Rize recently moved to the 20th ward. The 11th ward was getting boring. It wasn't odd. Moving was a natural occurrence. The 11th district was a wreck and investigators were becoming more active in the area. Plus, who wouldn't want to move to the _calm, peaceful, safe_ 20th ward. She remembered fairly well the manga. At the moment there wasn't anyone she would be scared of. After all, they never did anything to _that_ Rize. Six months had gone by in the manga, and the peace loving fools did nothing as someone put attention on them. There would be a few ghouls to be wary of when she arrived, but she wasn't concerned of anything happening to her. She _knew_, after all. She just had to avoid metal beams in the future since she didn't want her organs taken from her, be subjugated to Kanō, or be locked up on the brink of starvation. Screw that.

There would be the concern of the Aogiri Tree, but she'd face that when the time came. She wasn't exactly a planner. She had no ambitions. She just went through life doing as she pleased.

It hadn't taken her long to find Anteiku, though. She just found a resident ghoul and asked. She trusted ghouls making her coffee more than any other shop whose customers' were probably just happy to get some caffeine in them.

It was night time, the best camouflage, so coffee could wait. The panic, the fear, the destruction to everything they knew would be great. Too bad she didn't have time to choose off the menu. Whatever she could get her hands on would have to do. But before that, she would have to see the area. She didn't want any mishaps.

When she thought she knew the area well enough, she went into motion. She approached a middle age man with a worried look. "Excuse me, sir."

He stopped to look at the younger woman. Her skirt was short and her shirt had a low enough cut to expose part of her breasts. Despite the enticing outfit, she had an air of innocence. "H-Hai?"

"I came to visit a friend, but I've seem to have gotten lost. Can you tell me where this address is?" Rize handed him a small ripped piece of paper with an address written on it.

He took the sheet and glanced over it. "Oh, that's just a few blocks from here." He told her the directions, but noticed her scared look. "Is something wrong?"

"It's dark out and that's a back road, isn't it?" She shifted awkwardly. Her crossed arms shoved her boobs up giving the man a better look. This life granted her looks among all the other shitty things, so she'd use everything to her advantage.

"I was just on my way home. I'm not in a rush, so I could walk you there. If you want that is."

"Ah, would you really? Thank you."

When they got to a secluded area, she made her attack. He fought. He struggled. He cried. She ate a good portion of him alive. He was the meal and show. Delightful it was.

Rize couldn't help think that taking over this wimpy area was going to be a bit fun. No resistance, so meal time would be in peace. This ward was nothing like the 11th, so maybe it would keep her entertain, even if just a while longer.

* * *

She used the money the man from last night to buy herself a new book. She needed something to do in her spare time and books was a form of escapism. She didn't like shallow two-dimensional characters, poorly written emotions, forced situations, black and white kind of stories. She liked ones that required a little more though. Ones with complex characters who were all individuals, not just lackeys for the protagonist. Thought provoking was always good. Also stories that you could read several times and never get bored, or stories that you find more aspects the more you read.

Now that she had reading material, she headed to the coffee shop. There wasn't much else to do in the meantime. She would explore later when she felt like it.

Entering the shop, there were only two other customers—both ghouls. She didn't want to be near the window and she wanted to make note of 'she was going to be in district 20 for a while so get used to my presence' so she sat at the counter. Oh and look who's here. Tōka Kirishima. She played the role of an innocent human waitress well, even in the presence of ghouls. Too bad they could smell each other and she knew the plot.

"Welcome. May I help you?" She had her little notepad out, though Rize doubted she needed it to take the order of a singer person.

"Of course, Rabbit-san." The teenage ghoul wasn't scared that another ghoul knew which mask she had, but was startled that a ghoul she _didn't know_ knew. It probably wasn't anything to worry about. Word spreads all the time, though it has been a few years since she did anything really worth noting. "I'll take a dark roast, please." Rize smiled her fake smile that would fool any unknowing person. "Oh, and you can tell Yoshimura, Enji Koma, and Kaya Irimi that I'll be wanting that order often. I've decided to move into the area. Wouldn't want you to run out of coffee beans."

Tōka narrowed her eyes momentarily. They helped a lot of ghouls, but this one seemed off compared to their other regular guests. Something sent her mind on alert. The dark purple haired girl had done her research but _why_. She forced herself to calm down. For all she knew, she was already acquainted to the others. She nodded and left for the back.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to make a name for herself, and with the CCG's suspicions of the incidents of ward 11 and 20's relations, she was dubbed the Binge Eater. Not that it matter. She's prefer binge eater over anorexic any day.

It was because of her love of food that she met Tsukiyama Shū. They shared some interest, but he was too overbearing for her. And he held himself like nobility. That really irked her. It was enough for her to decline an invitation to his restaurant. Like she's want to share her meal with dozens of others or in such a formal manner.

It wasn't long after she discovered her favourite feeding spots. Rize claimed the land for herself. It wasn't hard. Her suspicions were correct that they were weaker ghouls. They were no match for her. Nishio Nishiki had been foolish to try and confront her. She got through to him, though. And for a bit of psychological fun, she made comments about his poor, unfortunate aneki.

It wasn't for another few months before she first saw Kaneki Ken for the first time. In Anteiku, of course.

It was the first time in a while that the thought of fate crossed her mind once again. She was a different Kamishiro Rize. The Tokyo Ghoul universe was how she remembered it when she read it so long ago. The characters were the same as she remembered. The situations were the same, from what little was told about her life before.

What if she was fate to die?

She pushed the thoughts away once again. It's silly nonsense. She knew what to avoid. And why Ken was the type of build she enjoys eating, he was consumed with loneliness, he was reserved, his parents dead, and so on. The only real things that rubbed her the wrong way was his usual optimism and lack of understanding that sometimes you need to fight back. You don't let others walk over you. However the later just reminded her of her last life when she did what people expected her to do because she herself didn't have any plans. He did smell good, but she was still undecided.

She looked at her book as she though. It was the first time Ken spotted her and he looked away with a blush sporting his cheeks.

Kamishiro Rize. Voracious. Independent. Unmotivated. Bored. Strong. Loves food. A sadist to some and arrogant. The individualistic girl was quite similar to the one in the tale, but they weren't the same.

So even if fate were to exist, they don't share the same destiny.

* * *

***I always did like fics where an SI is reborn into a canon character and have a similar yet different personality. There's also a fair amount of information on Rize while still ambiguous enough, so that's how this came to be.**

****Didn't think I ever post this, but whatever, I found it while searching for a different file. It's better than taking up memory on my computer.**

*****I didn't really know if this should be rated T or M. I mean it's TG so that in itself should make it M considering the themes...Dunno. It's listed under T for now.**


	2. Thoughts

**Chapter Two: Thoughts**

What to do? What to do?

Rize was still undecided what to do with the protagonist. If her calculations were right, and her sense of time was bad so she could have made an error, she had more or less a month before the incident he'd undergone in canon.

She couldn't care less about ruining the plot, and her sympathies as a reader no longer applied. Who cares if he was the protagonist of a _tragedy_ once upon a time in another universe? She wasn't dying, simple as that. And a title he used to have in another universe doesn't apply in this universe. Everyone was the protagonist of their own story. Just because she knew a possible path to his story better than the others didn't give him special privileges. He'd still make a great meal. However, killing him wouldn't be as satisfying as others. The best way to break him would be like canon and having him turn ghoul, but as previously established, not going to happen. Not with her organs at least.

He could be a good puppet. Or maybe a pet. He did have potential, but he wouldn't have the necessity or drive to be as useful as he could be. Not to mention he can sometimes talk too much and throw information around. It took him a while in canon to realize to trade information, not give it freely.

There was also the option of doing nothing and just letting him be, but where was the fun in that.

She entered the café casually. It was no surprise that Kaneki was there. Their timing was more frequently overlapping. As usual, she was given her coffee without ordering it. It tasted good and it was refreshing. For a beverage that is. It would never replace her meals. It couldn't replace meals. There was no nutrients gained from it; it could only help imitate the feeling of fullness to prolong eating. Not that she held out on eating.

Rize was reading another Takatsuki Sen novel. It was good writing, she'd give it that. The fact that she was also the One-Eyed Owl also gave it another dynamic. If she were her then she'd abuse her fame. People were already throwing themselves at the authoress, might as well devour them. They're pretty much asking for it.

Her hair was draping forward again as she looked down to the book's content. It was frustrating. She'd prefer her hair down. It was simple, it looked nice, and no effort or worry that they hairdo would be ruined. Rize placed the book on the table before reaching into her bag for a white ribbon. She didn't have any hair ties with her, so she'd have to make do. Pushing your hair back every few minutes gets frustrating. She wrapped the ribbon around the hair she had grabbed with her other hand. After wrapping it around four times, she tied it into a knot to secure it before tying it into a bow for visual appeal. Once satisfied she returned to her book.

That reminded her; she should give the book to the manager after. It was always good to let others know you knew things about them even if they were bluffs. She'd done the same with others in the past. Like Nishiki. She hadn't been sure if he had his little human girlfriend, or whether he liked her enough yet, so that was for future blackmail. But when she first encountered him for territory his _sister_ had definitely been brought up. Put him into a rage and blinded his fighting further.

Both humans and ghouls alike were so emotion driven. Hate this. Love that. Revenge, moral superiority, and follow your heart. So stupid. Letting emotions consume you usually doesn't end well, so it was foolish. Heartwarming tales of uniting and friendship and love conquering all was a joke. She was fine on her own. She didn't need anyone. She didn't want anyone.

And yet sometimes she wondered if the occasional empty feeling she felt was loneliness.

But that was preposterous.

Even if it was, she'd just supress it. At most it was probably one of those 'grass is greener on the other side'. She really did like her solitude. No one to get in her way. To force their opinions. To drag her down. An introvert, if you prefer that term. Interaction wasn't the problem. It's that too many people were clingy and didn't give the space wanted.

Aogiri Tree were probably already looking for her by now. If not soon. The ward binge eating was taking place would be a dead giveaway, so she'd have to be more cautious from now on. She didn't know the full extent of why she was wanted and frankly she didn't want to find out. They could leave her the fuck alone.

Rize took a few steadying breaths. Wary not paranoid. If she became paranoid, it'd be her downfall and blind her judgement.

* * *

**Well, people want to read this, so I guess I'm continuing. ****Sorry that this chapter is short, I wanted to post something but I have an exam tomorrow. I should be sleeping right now, so if some of the grammar or flow is off that's probably why. I'll read it over again after my exam. I'll definitely make the next chapter longer (I know how the chapter is gonna start! ^_^ Gore, violence, and all that horror-e stuff).**

**As far as Kaneki Ken goes... I'm still deciding what to do. I have three different ideas for the story that are all completely different but can only right one. If anyone wants to share their opinions or ideas they are more than welcome to share.**


	3. Beautiful Disaster

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to Chiasmus. I am so sorry that this is a month later! Gomennasai. Désolé. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Beautiful Disaster**

* * *

Screams echoed down the back alley. Rize grinned in delight as her prey was trembling too much to even stand.

"A slut you say?" Using her kagune to impale her victim's shoulder. In her past life, she hadn't been the prettiest, but she hadn't been pitiful like the girl before her.

"You slut! You hag!" The girl screamed as her hand moved up to her shoulder. Despite despising the girl, Rize would at least acknowledge that she was headstrong.

Rize walked forward and pull the brown hair of the girl who dared slander her. Her face contorted in pain and tears streamed down her face. Her breath uneven as she just wanted the pain to stop. The fear to disappear. "Eh? I'm a slut? Why? Because the guy you like would rather lay me. What a joke." Rize's voice was low and mocking. She threw the brunette into the wall. The girl gasp for air which had been difficult to do because of the impact.

Rize squatted down to look at her victim's pained face. "I've never slept with anyone, so I can hardly be called a slut. But what about you. Your jealousy is so ugly. After a boy who doesn't want you. It's not just your personality that's ugly." Rize's Kagune shot through the girl's stomach which also caused the brick was to crack and crumble. She coughed up blood.

"But how many people have you had to beg to get what you want. Your scent reeks."

Growing tired now that the girl stopped fighting as she became restless, Rize finished her life.

Rize tilted her head looking at the scene. Crooked body. Blood splattered. Wrecked wall. It was the typical crime scene, yet she wasn't amused. "I wanted to break you more. So weak willed for someone with a large mouth." She didn't even look appetizing. "I think I'll leave you for the lesser ghouls. That is if they want you and get to you before the CCG arrive."

* * *

"You can't just take others' territory. That's not how we work here." Rize was being chewed out by Anteiku. Stupid organizations. They were all the same.

This had happened to the original Rize to. She could either entertain them or piss them off. Or she could do both. "Alright. I'll give it back." They looked at her in bewilderment. They hadn't expected her to agree so willingly.

After all, just because someone "owned" the land, didn't mean that she wouldn't evade it. The weaker ghouls must have been complaining. It would explain why she was being told this only just now. Rize twisted her coffee mug before taking another sip. The current situation, just like the coffee, was anything but bitter. Maybe to the humans but not to her. Titles didn't matter. This land. That land. People have tried to order her around before, but many couldn't tell you about the experience. Many of them were dead. She'd do what she'd like.

The world was twisted. More so the inhabitants were twisted. She wanted nothing to do with the rest of society. She didn't even care about Anteiku. At most the weaker ghouls could finish off the messes she made. If they were that desperate to rely on her _leftovers_ to survive, who was she to deny them that? The way they squirmed to survive. They should just grow a backbone or work together. The average person could never out strengthen a ghoul. They, ghouls and human, were all pitiful yet pathetically entertaining.

* * *

Rize glanced at Kaneki. What was she even waiting for? She had already caught his attention. No matter what she finally chooses, waiting is nothing but a waste of time and wasted time to overthink the situation. He was still a person. Still someone she could break. Just a different method than usual.

Kaneki peeked at the girl he liked, before quickly looking back down to his book when he realized she was looking at him. His cheeks tinted red. He looked out of the corner of his eyes again to look at her when he was startled at the fact that she was standing right next to him.

"Hi," Rize greeted Kaneki with a smile. "I'm Kamishiro Rize. May I sit with you?"

"Ah." Kaneki was surprised. He had thought he would be doomed to be an observer forever. "Y-yes." Rize sat down across from him. Then he realized he didn't introduce himself. "I'm Kaneki Ken."

"That's Takatsuki Sen's book isn't it?"

Kaneki seemed a little startled but finally responded, "Yes. She's my favourite author."

And from there, they continued to discuss a variety of things.

From there on there would only be more interactions.

* * *

Rize was hungry. She had wasted her last few meals, so she needed someone she would actually eat this time. She bathed in their blood in pleasure. This was the thrill she had been needing. Red. Red. Red. Red the colour of blood. Red the colour of life.

Her fun was interrupted all too soon by someone she didn't want to meet. The timing of this particular event had never been too clear to her, but at least she knew she should be more cautious from this point onward. The bulky ghoul, Yamori otherwise known as Jason, had interrupted her. This wasn't the same place or person from the original series. At least she didn't think so. Still, Jason had found her. She wanted to deal with him as much as she wanted to deal with Aogiri and those clowns—she didn't.

Using her Kagune to take away his tool, figuring it would buy her some time since he was so obsessed with the thing, she left, leaving the freshly killed human mostly uneaten. Damnit. She just wanted to eat.

* * *

**So this ended up being more of a set up chapter for all the goodies of next chapter. Sigh. O 'well.**


	4. Continuation

There's some things going on in my life which is disrupting my fanfics but I really want this story written. So I'm trusting the story to my friend who after a bit of a push is willing to write it for me. It's been a while since she wrote on this site so she had to make a new account and I'm really grateful to her. I trust her to be able to write Horror/Tragedy genre and I've told her about my original plans to use at her disposal.

Her username is **Egnaro** so if you're still interested in the story, please follow.


End file.
